Lust and Chocolate
by Nicia
Summary: It was pure pleasure. Stimulating my taste buds and enriching my senses. My stomach tingled in anticipation and my mouth watered. Chocolate, a woman's best friend, next to shopping that is. Full story and proper title inside! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lust and Chocolate  
><strong>**Written for: Drabble War Challenge #1, Prompt/Chocolate Challenge,** **to be posted on 4****th**** February 2012.  
><strong>**Written By: Nicia  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Prompt used: Chocolate.  
><strong>**Summary: **It was pure pleasure. Stimulating my taste buds and enriching my senses. My stomach tingled in anticipation and my mouth watered. Chocolate, a woman's best friend, next to sex and shopping that is. Romance/Humour. Fluff and lemons. Drabble so each chapter is only 100 words, and the entire fic will have been posted by tonight. _Lust and chocolate, it's sinfully desirable…_

**A.N. Hey guys! I know that I have a TON of reviews to reply to for several of my other fics – university work is kicking my bum and taking up all of my time. I'm working through them slowly but surely, so if you've R&R'd any of my other fics, expect a reply soon.**

**This fic is very malleable. For any VA readers, this fic takes place five years after LS. If you prefer AH stories, it can also be viewed in that way as there's no real reference to vampires etc. However, if you haven't read the Vampire Academy books, don't worry, there's no reference to any of the events that occurred in the series, so you're still able to read and enjoy the story. It's just a bit of light-hearted fun. :)**

**Because of a lack of time and accessibility to the internet over the next 24-48 hours, I'm going to post three chapters in every one update – it'll make more sense when you read it.**

**This drabble is dedicated to Mandy52799. She has made me so many fantastic banners, including the mouth-watering one for this drabble (you can find the link on my profile). Huge thanks, hugs and kisses to you Mandy!**

_After eating chocolate you feel godlike, as though you can conquer enemies, lead armies, entice lovers. ~Emily Luchetti_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

I look around sneakily, and breathe out a sigh of relief when my glance reveals that the room is still empty.

A wanton moan leaves my mouth as I let my hand wander out on its own accord, my fingers piercing the delicate stream that tumbles down.

Another murmur breaks free from my mouth as I lift the coated digits to my lips, before my tongue darts out to clean off the sticky mess.

_Chocolate._

_Melted chocolate._

I moan again, and reach out towards the chocolate fountain once more.

"Don't you dare."

I freeze, and my eyes widen slightly.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

"Roza…" Dimitri's tone is disapproving as he looks over the table that holds what remains of Lissa and Christian's wedding confectionary.

I take a guilty step back as his gaze falls upon the bowl that contained chocolate covered strawberries, and then the vase type thing that held marshmallows on sticks that were drizzled with melted chocolate.

Both of them are now empty, and I try to wipe at my mouth discreetly.

"Roza," This time his voice is amused as he takes a step closer, and reaches out to wipe at the edge of my mouth. "You missed a spot. _Busted_."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

"It wasn't me!" It's the first thing that leaves my mouth, and also the stupidest. I'd have been better off admitting my guilt; the truth might have shocked him enough that he thought I was lying.

But Dimitri humours me for a moment. "Then who was it?" He crosses his arms, and cocks one of his eyebrows – a trick I still haven't mastered, despite the five years that we've been together.

"…" My mind goes blank and a victorious grin spreads across his face.

"Lissa is going to _kill_ you for this."

I look back at the table and shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first three chapters of 'Lust and Chocolate'. What do you think of it? What do you think's going to happen? The next three chapters will be posted as soon as I wake up in the morning.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourite or alerted this story so far!**

**No name – thank you! And here you go :)**

**XxStarFirexX – Welcome back! And hehe, I can see that naughty mind of yours hasn't changed! ;D**

**Let's see what Rose is up to…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

I pause, and then a naughty thought enters my mind.

One that's going to get me into a lot of trouble if it doesn't work, but that will get me partway off the hook if it goes to plan.

I glance at the chocolate fountain out of the corner of my eye, noting how it's still emitting a steady stream of melted chocolate, and then my gaze focuses on Dimitri.

Like always, he's wearing cotton pyjama pants. His hair is damp from his shower, and a couple of water droplets still glisten on his bare chest.

I make my move.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

Before Dimitri can react, my right hand is cupped and darts underneath the chocolate stream.

And then I lunge towards him, my arm flying in an arc, as melted chocolate spatters across his chest in a large, gloopy mess.

His reflexes are just that little bit too slow, and his arms come up a second after the chocolate's made impact.

Because he's distracted by the chocolate, he's not prepared for the weight of my body lunging at his.

We tumble to the floor and I grin as I straddle his hips. "If I go down, you're going down with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>

Though his mouth is twisted in a frown, amusement glints in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Is that so?" The challenge is clear to hear in his voice, and I take his wrists into my hands before pinning them above his head.

He could easily throw me off, but he doesn't. Instead, he waits, to see what my next move is.

"If you don't back me up and say that we… that we…" I pause and think. "Got broken into!" I grin at my sudden flash of initiative. "I will smother you in chocolate from head to toe."

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will post in a couple of hours.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll reply to reviews as soon as I have time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven.**

My threat doesn't work the way I intended.

Dimitri's eyes widen, his lips tremble… and he bursts out laughing, rich, throaty chuckles echoing around our dining room.

"Stop it!" I smack at his chest, and remember belatedly that it's covered in chocolate.

Automatically, I lift my hand up to my lips, my tongue darting out to lick off the chocolate before it makes my hands all sticky.

A small moan escapes my lips as the flavours burst to life on my tongue once again.

Dimitri's breath hitches, and I glance down to find him watching me hungrily.

Lustily.

I smile.

**Chapter Eight.**

And then I shift my hips, smirking wickedly as the movement causes his breath to leave his body in an excited gasp, his fingers twitching as I press his wrists into the floor more firmly.

"I have an idea…" Dimitri's eyes light up with interest at my words, but his face falls when I stand up and pull him to his feet too.

"About how you're going to explain the fact that all of the chocolate's gone, without Lissa going berserk?" His voice is husky, despite the question asked.

I shake my head. "Nope. About how to clean you up."

**Nine.**

And with that, I grip onto his forearms for balance and lower my mouth to his chest.

He stops breathing when my tongue makes contact with the hard planes of his chest, and a small shiver runs through his body as I begin to clean his torso thoroughly.

Once it's awkward standing up, I drop to my knees and gaze up at him, happy with the sight of Dimitri stood there, his eyes hooded with desire and locked on my mouth.

I wink, take another lick of the chocolate spattered across his lower stomach, and yank down his pyjama trousers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last update for today. I'm just about to leave for a night out, so no further updates tonight. Let's see what Rose has in her naughty mind…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten.<strong>

His erection juts away from his body, towards me enticingly, and I can't resist.

Deliberately slowly, I lean in and take another swipe at the chocolate on his abdomen before I lower my mouth to take an equally slow lick of his thick length.

A lot of women talk about length being the most important thing, and other's claim it's girth that makes the difference. I really don't know, and I don't care either.

Dimitri is the best – well, the _only_ – lover I've had, the only man I've ever been in a sexual relationship with, and he's perfect for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven.<strong>

In both life, and sex, we've grown together.

He's taught me a lot, I've pushed him into trying some quirky things, and we've learnt together too, exploring each other's wants and desires, as equals.

This is another little quirky desire that I'm surprised hasn't occurred to either of us before now.

Sex and chocolate.

Or rather, a blowjob and chocolate, and we'll see how things develop from there.

My tongue clears what's left of the mess on his chest, and then once again, strays south to take _him_ between my lips, as my hands rise to grip his shaft firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve.<strong>

Dimitri's eyes roll back into his head and his fingers thread into my hair as I begin to work my mouth around him, sometimes gripping him tightly enough that it verges on the cusp of pain, and at other times, smoothly and gently working my hands and mouth in unison.

We know each other so well, that I know how to bring him to the edge in a matter of minutes, despite how hard he tries to stop himself from giving in.

And _just_ before, I release him and grin wickedly as his face falls and he groans in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, Rose is a tease, and I am too. <strong>

**Sadly, I won't get to a computer for several hours, so the next update won't be until a stupidly early hour of the morning, which will probably be very late at night for the majority of you. However, it's going to get even more... chocolately *naughty*, so it might be worth staying up for ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**xXStarFirexX - Hehe, it's supposed to have all benn posted in one day, so I'm trying to update whenever I get the chance. I'm very glad that you're enjoying it though! :)**

**First update of the day! Let's see what Rose has planned for Dimitri after that sweet torture ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen.<strong>

I tug on his hips.

"Come down here, I'm not finished with you yet."

He grins, and seconds later he's knelt in front of me, his hands tugging at the buttons on my shirt as I hurry to pull off my jeans.

All too soon, yet not soon enough, we're both naked and clutching at each other, need and urgency driving us into each other's arms.

Our hips rub, our lips clash and as we fight for dominance we roll…

Right into the table that holds the chocolate fountain.

It wobbles, then tips over, coating us in hot, melted chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen.<strong>

I shriek a little as the hot liquid runs across my flushed skin, and Dimitri curses in Russian as we wipe at each other's bodies with our hands, futilely trying to clear up the mess before it drips onto the carpet and causes a mess.

It doesn't work, and I stare at his sticky body and giggle.

His eyes meet mine, and that's all it takes for both of us to burst into proper laughter, and flop onto the floor.

And then his lips are on mine, and I groan as the chocolate mixes with the taste of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen.<strong>

I pant and clutch at the corded muscle of Dimitri's back as he rolls us over so that I'm pinned underneath him, his chest crushed to mine.

Our lips meet, again and again, hungrily opening and closing, our tongues touching, tasting, exploring the other's mouth, and my hips buck as he moves to lie between my legs.

Heat pulses through my body as we both moan, me lightly, him deeply and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pierces my entrance.

He clutches me tightly as he drives forwards and our eyes meet.

"Rose? Dimitri?"

We both freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Who on Earth would interrupt at such a crucial moment? :D The next update will be when I wake up in 5-6 hours. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**XxStarFirexX – Lol, my sentiments exactly!**

**() - It may be predictable, but it's also more plausible. **

**Here we go, the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

Lissa is stood in the doorway, a heavy blush covering her features as she stammers and backs away, her eyes darting anywhere except for us.

"Sorry!" She claps her hands over her eyes, "You didn't answer the door so I used my spare key. I came over to move the confectionary to the hall."

With that she looks straight at the table.

Her jaw drops, and her breathing cuts off as she realises there isn't any of the confectionary left.

Her eyes flicker down to the broken chocolate fountain that's still leaking chocolate into the carpet.

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen.<strong>

I have never heard profanities leave Lissa's lips so easily.

Her face is bright red as she yells and shakes her fists at me as Dimitri and I finally snap out of it and dress quickly despite the stickiness.

"You- you-" Lissa seems to be running out of ways to tell me how much of a chocolate-loving idiot I am, and Dimitri tries to take that as his cue to escape unnoticed before she rants at him too.

Unluckily for him, Lissa spies him out of the corner of her eye, and smacks at his back for trying to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen.<strong>

I laugh at the handprint her slap leaves, but choke it back when she spins to glare at me.

"I'm sorry, Liss. Honestly-"

"No you're not!" That's what comes with being best friends since we were five; we know each other too well.

I don't regret eating the chocolate, but I do regret being caught. As Germaine Greer once said, '_The essence of pleasure is spontaneity_.'

"What can we serve tomorrow? Now we don't have anything for people to eat for desert."

Now she looks panicked and my stomach drops. A panicky Lissa is even worse than an angry one.

* * *

><p><strong>There'll be one final update tonight. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**XxStarFirexX – Hehe, me too! It's been a brief, but very eventful little fic.**

**Alas, it's the final chapter. I wonder if Rose figured out a solution or not?..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen.<strong>

I have to grovel and beg for an hour before Lissa calms down enough to listen to my idea at least.

She's sceptical, but agrees to at least see if it'll work, with the back-up plan of me promising to hand make and ice three hundred cupcakes, and to get a hold of some cooking chocolate to dip a _thousand_ strawberries in if it doesn't work.

I grimace, and pull out my phone to call Abe, my wrists already aching at the mental image.

"Kizim, what can I do for you?"

"Hey old man, care to help your daughter out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty.<strong>

Abe works wonders, and my wrists are saved.

Christian doesn't do a runner, there are no dress malfunctions and Jill walks Lissa up the aisle since their father is dead.

She looks beautiful and glows as she and Christian say their vows, 'I do', and again as they have their first dance.

I giggle as Dimitri takes me into his arms and spins me out onto the dance floor a little while later.

"Abe saved the day."

I smile and nod. "Definitely. But hey, that's what fathers who 'weren't there for the first eighteen years of your life' are for."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One.<strong>

Dimitri chuckles and leans down to brush his lips against mine gently before pulling back.

"You looked beautiful today, standing there beside Lissa in your maid of honour gown."

I kiss his cheek and lift my hands to rest on his chest. "You looked sexy in your suit too."

"No one would have guessed that yesterday we were covered in melted chocolate, huh?"

I giggle and shake my head. "Definitely not."

"Good. Open." I do as he says, and taste the sweetness as he places a chocolate covered strawberry on my tongue. "Because I know what we'll be doing tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I'm sad to see this story go. It was really different to my usual style, and I hope you found it to be humorous and kinda romantic at the same time. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your final thoughts on Rose, Dimitri and their little chocolate escapade.**

**If you want to read more of my work, either check out my other fics, or add me to your author alerts. Bye for now!**

**Nicia xx**


End file.
